Un amour interdit
by Suoh
Summary: Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre à certains mais c'est un RonGinny.


Ron était dans le bureau d'un médecin. Depuis quelques mois, il crachait du sang mais n'en avait parlé à personne. Il était allé voir un médecin sorcier mais il n'avait rien put faire alors il était allé voir un médecin moldu. Le médecin lui avait fait passer tout un tas de tests bizarre et lui avait demandé de repasser une semaine plus tard. Justement le médecin rentrait dans la pièce. Au vu de sa mine, Ron devina que la nouvelle ne devait pas être bonne.

"Monsieur Weasley ce que j'ai a vous annoncer n'est pas facile.

Allez-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Vous avez un cancer monsieur. Il est malheureusement trop développé pour être opéré."

Ron baissa la tête et mit quelque secondes à s'en remettre. Puis il releva la tête vers le médecin.

"Combien ?

Je vous demande pardon ?

Combien de temps il me reste ?

Six mois … un an grand maximum.

Je vous remercie.

C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous !

Vous êtes sorcier ?

Non mais ma femme l'est et j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous monsieur Weasley.

C'est quand même drôle ! J'ai risqué ma vie plus d'une fois pendant cette guerre et voilà que je vais mourir à vingt ans à cause d'une maladie.

Je suis vraiment désolé !

Ne vous en voulez pas ! Vous n'y pouvez rien !"

Après avoir salué le médecin, Ron sortit de l'Hospital. Il rentra ensuite au Terrier où il devait être seul jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'il fut prit d'une forte quinte de toux. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Ginny qui regardait avec des grand yeux et la main sur la bouche sa main ensanglantée.

"Ron ! Tu vas bien ?

C'est rien Ginny ! T'en fait pas !"

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire puis alla se nettoyer la main avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Ron ! Arrête de me mentir ! Tu ne sais pas mentir. Surtout pas à moi.

Je suis malade Ginny.

Mais tu dois aller voir un médicomage !

Personne ne peux plus rien pour moi ma puce ! Je vais mourir !

Mais tu es si jeune Ron ! Tu n'as que dix neuf ans !

Je ne l'ai pas choisit Ginny !"

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas maintenant !

Allons p'tite sœur ! Tu sais bien que je vais m'accrocher le plus longtemps possible !

Tu vas le dire à papa et maman ?

Je ne préfèrerais pas pour le moment.

Tu devrais leur dire Ron !

Tu crois ?

J'en suis sûr !

L'avantage dans tout ça c'est que je vais aller rejoindre Mione et Harry ! Ils avaient un peu d'avance sur moi !"

Ginny s'essuya les yeux et lui sourit. Il restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au soir. Molly, qui était chez une amie entra la première et les trouva ainsi. Elle trouva ça bizarre vu que ses deux plus jeunes enfants passaient leur temps à se disputer. Ron lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard dans la soirée quand tout le monde serait là. Quelque heures plus tard tout le monde était là. Ron allait commencé à parler quand il toussa pour la énième fois de la journée. Tout le monde parut inquiet sauf Ginny qui était au courant. Molly se précipita sur lui.

"Ron !

Je vais vous expliquer mais tu devrais aller t'asseoir maman."

Molly alla s'asseoir près de son mari avec un mauvais pressentiment.

"Je suis atteint par ce que les moldus nomment un cancer. C'est une sorte de tumeur maligne. En temps normal c'est opérable mais chez moi on s'en est rendu compte trop tard et on ne peux plus rien faire.

Mais ça n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air ! Hein Ron ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas grave !

Je … Je vais mourir maman !"

Molly s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son mari en même temps que Fleur et Pénélope dans les bras de Bill et Percy. Charlie prit alors la parole.

"Il te reste combien de temps ?

Six mois, un an tout au plus."

Bill frappa alors un grand coup la table.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? On a déjà perdu Harry et Hermione pendant cette putain de guerre et maintenant ce serait ton tour ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est trop injuste !

On y peux rien Bill ! Et puis je ne veux pas vous voir triste. Il ne me reste peut être que quelques jours mais je compte bien en profiter ! Mais si vous permettez, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué."

Sa fatigue n'était qu'un prétexte afin de quitter la pièce. Il ne supportait plus de voir cette tristesse dans les yeux de sa famille. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il courut à se chambre. A deux heures du matin, Ron ne réussissait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et Ginny entrer avec son oreiller dans les bras.

"Ronnie ! Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'arrive pas à dormir."

Cette phrase ramena Ron quatorze ans en arrière.

**Flash Back :**

Ron, alors âgé de cinq ans, est réveillé par la petite Ginny, âgée de quatre ans.

"Ronnie ! Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'arrive pas à dormir."

Le petit garçon s'était alors poussé dans son lit et la petite fille était venue se blottir contre lui puis il tombèrent tout les deux dans un profond sommeil.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ron sourit à sa sœur.

"Vient !"

Il se poussa et lui fit de la place. Il vit se blottir contre son grand frère. Il restèrent en silence un long moment jusqu'au moment où Ginny bougea et sentit une bosse contre sa jambe.

"Ron ! Ne me dit pas que tu …

Je suis désolé Ginny ! Mais tu as beau être ma petite sœur, tu es quand même une belle jeune fille !

Ron ? Tu as déjà … fait l'amour ?

Jamais ! Et toi ?

Moi non plus ! Dean a voulut une fois mais je n'étais pas encore prête.

Tu as bien fait ma puce.

Ce soir je suis prête Ron !"

Ron la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille le fit se mettre sur le dos et se hissa dessus..

"Mais on ne peux pas Ginny ! Tu es ma sœur !

Chuuuuuuut ! Tais-toi et laisse moi faire !"

Ron fut réticent au début puis peu à peu la passion l'emporta. Il ne cessèrent qu'au petit matin, fatigués mais heureux puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain au réveil, ils virent madame Weasley au dessus d'eux. Elle semblait furieuse.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ce que je penses !"

Ginny baissa les yeux.

"Je suis désolé maman ! Je sais que l'on aurait pas dû !

C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est ta sœur Ron !

Ne t'en prend pas à lui maman ! Il ne voulait pas ! C'est moi qui ai insisté !

C'est lui l'aîné ! Il aurait dû t'arrêter ! Tu t'es comportée comme une traînée Ginny !

Ne lui parle pas comme ça maman ! Je vais partir ! Je crois que c'est mieux … pour le moment en tout cas."

Ron se leva, s'habilla et prit des affaires dans un sac. Il s'arrêta devant sa sœur et l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit.

"Me laisse pas maintenant Ron ! Il nous reste si peu de temps à passer ensemble !

Je repasserais Ginny ! Je ne compte pas mourir demain tu sais ?"

Il alla faire une bise à sa mère et partit de la maison. Il alla s'installer chez Bill et Fleur qui furent très heureux de passer du temps avec lui bien qu'il se prit la raclée de sa vie quand son frère appris la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la maison.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron revit Ginny et il se rendit compte qu'il ne la voyait plus comme sa petite sœur mais bien comme une femme. Le problème c'est qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait cette femme. Il décida de ne rien lui dire afin de ne pas gâcher sa vie dans un amour impossible.

Les jours passèrent et un matin, Ginny arriva en pleurs chez Bill. Elle demanda à voir Ron. Ils s'isolèrent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

Maman ..

Quoi maman ?

Il m'a obligé à me débarrasser du bébé !

Du bébé ? Quel bébé ?

Le nôtre Ron ! Je n'étais pas très bien ces dernier temps et maman m'a emmené chez une médicomage. Quand elle nous a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, elle m'a forcé à m'en débarrasser !"

Ron la serra dans ses bras.

"C'est peut être mieux ainsi Ginny ! Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et tu aurais dû l'élever toute seule ! En plus tu aurais eu du mal à refaire ta vie avec un enfant !"

Ginny leva des yeux haineux vers lui et allait lui dire combien il la dégoûtait avec ses paroles quand il croisa son regard et vit les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient de ses si beaux yeux.

"Je ne veux pas y retourner Ron ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Si tu veux Ginny et si Bill est d'accord !"

Bill donna rapidement son accord, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa petite sœur. Puis les jours passèrent et au fur et à mesure, la santé de Ron déclinait. Un matin, Ron appela sa sœur. Ginny arriva près de lui en courant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

J'ai quelque chose à te dire ma puce mais baisse toi s'il te plait."

Ginny s'exécuta.

"Je voulait te dire qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller rejoindre Harry, Hermione et notre bébé. Je voulais aussi te dire que je t'aime. Pas comme ma petite sœur mais je que je t'aime vraiment Ginny."

Sa voix était faible et lente. Puis il rassembla ses dernières forces pour l'attirer vers lui et fermer les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny en dernier baiser au milieu duquel il quitta ce monde.

Il sentit alors ses forces revenir d'un coup et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur Harry et Hermione qui tenait deux bébés dans les bras.

"Ron ! Je te présentes ton fils et ta fille !

Alors vieux frère ? Comment vas-tu les appeler ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées !

Pourquoi pas Romuald et Jessica ?"

Ron reconnu tout de suite cette voix et se retourna pour voir Ginny.

"Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'ai supporté de devoir vivre loin de l'homme que j'aimais alors j'ai décidé de venir le rejoindre !"

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Ron alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras alors que Ginny prenait son fils puis il s'éloignèrent tout les six dans une lumière vive.

Pendant ce temps, Molly était passé voir sa fille et prendre des nouvelles de son fils. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle les vit l'un un côté de l'autre sur le lit, puis elle s'effondra en voyant que la maladie avait emporté son fils et que sa fille s'était ouvert les veines pour aller le rejoindre. Alarmé par les pleurs de sa mère, Bill arriva en courant et resta paralysé par le spectacle. Puis il vit une lettre sur la table de nuit.

_Je suis désolée pour le mal que je vais vous faire mais je ne peux supporter de vivre sans lui. Je sais que notre amour était interdit en ce monde. C'est pourquoi nous continuerons à le vivre … mais ailleurs, avec notre enfant. Je vous aime tous et nous vous attendrons là-bas mais surtout ne vous pressez pas pour venir nous rejoindre ! Je me dépêche d'aller le rejoindre !_

_ Ginny._

Toute la famille pleura ces deux morts. L'enterrement eu lieu trois jure plus tard et sur la pierre tombale on pouvait lire.

_Même la maladie n'aura pas sût ces amoureux qui s'aimaient d'un amour interdit._


End file.
